callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger (perk)
:For the sniper rifle in Call of the Dead, see Scavenger (Weapon). Scavenger is a Tier 1 Perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Modern Warfare 2, it is unlocked at level 13. Scavenger resupplies one primary and secondary magazine, one piece of equipment, one special grenade, and one Grenade Launcher grenade/four Masterkey shells when they walk over scavenger packs dropped by player's corpses, regardless of any loadout differences between the player and the dead player. This perk also acts as a replacement for the ammo perks from the other games such as Bandolier and Frag x3, since it allows the player to restock on equipment. Uses "Grenade spam" is not a large problem with this perk because grenade throw range has decreased in Modern Warfare 2 and players must find packs in order to restore grenades. Additionally, since a fallen comrade is likely to be within a kill zone staked out by opposing players, and since a fallen enemy is likely to be followed by more enemies, Scavenger will most likely be useful to acquire extra ammunition following a skirmish and less a source of unlimited equipment. With Scavenger, bodies will still drop weapons. Running over a weapon that utilizes the same caliber and magazines as the current weapon will not pickup ammo unless the weapon has the same attachment as one in use. For example, if using an M16A4 and running over an M16A4 with FMJ, ammo will not increase. Indeed, even picking up a camouflaged M16A4 will not increase the ammo for a standard M16A4. The player will instead have two separate ammo counts. Well-organized teams consider standardizing their weapon camouflage and attachments to facilitate ammo transfer. Scavenger is usually the preferred perk in the first tier slot amongst players with higher killstreak setups. This is most likely because players need more kills before obtaining any killstreaks, which necessitates the need for more ammo replenishment. Disadvantages If a player using Scavenger has the Javelin or AT4 unequipped, Scavenger will not replenish the Javelin's or AT4's ammo unless they are held. However, when either weapon is equipped its maximum ammo can be exceeded by picking up a spare rocket. However, resupplying these secondary weapons do not resupply the player's primary weapon. This discrepancy is most likely a glitch. It is also not much use on hardcore modes since players will not need to expend nearly so much ammo. When the player runs over a Scavenger backpack, a "resupply" noise will be made. Martyrdom is also a good way to "booby trap" Scavenger packs, making a failed enemy resupply. Pro Version The Pro version of Scavenger is unlocked once a player has resupplied 100 times while using Scavenger. Scavenger Pro allows the player to spawn with full ammo for the weapons he or she has, replacing the Bandolier perk from previous games. The Pro version is not always useful, since ammo can be resupplied without it. However, Scavenger Pro is most useful for players who spend a long time distant from action, since their opportunities to resupply will be few and far between; the increased starting ammo count will permit them to extend their stay at the location of their choice. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Scavenger returns as a Tier 1 perk in Black Ops. While its function is largely unchanged, some fine points have been tweaked. Overview Scavenger allows the player to see and pick up ammo bags left by dead players. These bags replenish one magazine of ammunition for each weapon the player carries and one lethal grenade. The pro version allows the player to pick up one tactical grenade with each bag (excluding the Willy Pete smoke grenade) and spawns the player with maximum ammo. Notably, Scavenger no longer replenishes weapon attachments, launchers and most equipment. If a certain amount of bags are picked up, the only pieces of equipment it is known to resupply is the Camera Spike and the Motion Sensor. scanvenger is great for players using submachine guns with small ammo capicty like kiparis and scorpion as the max ammo when spawned is 80 which many players will burn fast Pro Challenges *'Resupplies' — Resupply 150 times while using Scavenger. *'Grenade Kills' — Get 5 Lethal Grenade kills with a resupplied lethal grenade. *'Kill Count' — Get 5 kills without dying, 5 times. Arctic_BO_Scavenger.png|Arctic Black Ops w/Scavenger Arctic_Spetsnaz_Scavenger.png|Arctic Spetsnaz w/Scavenger NVA_Scavenger.png|NVA w/Scavenger Op40_Scavenger.png|Op40 w/Scavenger SOG_Scavenger.png|SOG w/Scavenger Spetsnaz_Scavenger.png|Urban Spetsnaz w/Scavenger Tropas_Scavenger.png|Tropas w/Scavenger Urban_BlackOps_Scavenger.png|Urban Black Ops w/Scavenger Hud scavenger pickup.png|Scavenger resuply icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Scavenger perk is unlocked at 1st Lieutenant I (Level 39) in Multiplayer Mode. The perk presumably re-supplies the ammunition of the player when they pick up a scavenger pack dropped by killed players. Its pro effects are curently unknown. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *The Scavenger bags left by enemies are only picked up when the player is in need of ammunition for the currently equipped weapon, equipment, or special grenades. *In Hardcore game modes, a hit-marker (x) appears when a Scavenger bag is picked up instead of the Scavenger icon. *The in-game description for this perk is wrong, as the player can resupply from dead allies and their own dead bodies along with enemies' dead bodies. *With fragmentation grenades, the player can actually get a second fragmentation grenade from a scavenger bag, it only works with fragmentation grenades, however (Confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360). *Completing the challenge Scavenger Pro:VI will give the player the title "Vulture". ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *When a Scavenger Pack is picked up, the sound of a bag being zipped/unzipped can be heard. *The player will always pick up a Scavenger Pack, even if the player has full ammo for all weapons. *Getting a multi-kill only counts as one kill for the "Grenade Kills" challenge. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks